O que eu direi, Harry?
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: Eu te odeio, Harry. E mesmo assim eu te amo. Por Ginny Weasley /Levemente Slash /Contém uns spoilers do 7º livro.


Querido.

Eu nunca odiei tanto você, meu querido, quando você disse que iria embora de casa. Eu me imaginei uma fracassada, inútil. Achei que você tinha me trocado por uma inútil de vinte anos, e fiquei arrasada. Eu fui ao salão de beleza e nada adiantou. Mesmo que eu descolora o cabelo até ficar todo branco, ou pintá-lo de preto-mortal, não adianta. Eu continuo sendo a mesma Ginny que você conheceu, amou e descartou. Eu te odeio, Harry.

Eu ainda não disse sobre o nosso divórcio para as crianças. Não sei o que falar, mas sei que não vai ser você a falar. _Eu_ quero dar a notícia, e se você quer dizer simplesmente que tudo o que eu quero é "deturpar" a verdade, acertou. Pois o que eu quero é maquiar cada fato que você me contou, e fazer as crianças ficarem contra você. Pois, Harry, uma mulher movida a ódio não dá pra parar. Eu não contei para ninguém, e isso está fazendo eu ficar louca. O que eu sou? Uma fracassada? Uma esposa que não cumpriu seus deveres e assim foi deixada de lado? Por que ele tem que ser melhor que eu?

Sinto muito pelas noites que recusei. Sinto muito pelas atenções recusadas. Sinto muito se não fui a esposa ideal para você, mas acho que você se lembra: nós temos três crianças e cabe a mim, a maior parte das responsabilidades. Oh, sim, claro, você dirá que nada disso foi culpa sua, que você não queria me magoar, e claro, você sempre agiu como um bom pai. Bem, não posso ser injusta, as crianças te amam. É impossível não te amar, Harry, e você não entende a dimensão desse problema. As pessoas disputam esse seu amor dia após dia, esse seu afeto, querem te ver porque você é o salvador dessas pessoas. Muitas famílias foram destroçadas e você evitou a destruição do resto, e elas querem te agradecer com tudo que tem. E eu tenho que evitar que mulheres te roubem.

Você bem sabe o quanto eu sou ciumenta, Harry, você se lembra disso, não? Eu sempre fiz questão de zelar pelo que era meu. Mas todos os meus ciúmes, tudo o que eu fiz para te proteger dessas vulgares mulheres, nada serviu. Porque você simplesmente ignorou todas essas modelos esculturais e resolveu ficar com o seu ex-arquiinimigo dos tempos do colégio! O que eu vou dizer para Rony? Para minha mãe? O que eu direi? Que eu perdi para _Draco Malfoy?_

O que eu direi, Harry? Por favor, me responda. Me diga qualquer coisa a respeito, me responda! O que eu digo? Que eu fracassei? Harry, faz uma semana que você falou sobre Malfoy comigo, e faz uma semana que você dorme no sofá. Eu te odeio, Harry. Te odeio muito. Eu te odeio por te amar e ainda assim não ser correspondida. Agora eu percebo, meu querido, e percebo que fui tão burra. Você sempre o amou, não? Você sempre o quis, você sempre pensou mais nele do que em mim. Nunca realmente me amou, e eu nunca fui realmente correspondida, não é? Eu te odeio.

Pode ir. Eu briguei, eu gritei, eu esperneei. Mas se você não se altera, se arrepender nunca é uma saída para você, então pode ir. Vá embora, eu arrumo suas malas como um último resquício da escravidão de casamento que ainda resiste em mim. Eu te odeio como nunca odiei alguém, e por motivos tão bobos! Passamos por tantos dramas, a guerra que tanto tirou vida de ambos os lados. E ainda assim você preferiu ir viver com um homem que ajudou essas vidas serem destruídas. Eu nunca odiei tanto alguém, e olha que tudo o que eu fiz nessa vida foi alimentar rancor contra aquelas que perturbaram a nossa paz. Pode ir. Pode ir, que eu agüento as pontas.

Eu agüentei a morte do meu irmão, não foi? Eu tive que ser forte para consolar a minha mãe, não foi? Eu agüentei ver a minha família ser perseguida, machucada, humilhada ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não é? Eu agüentei ser seqüestrada e ser salva por você, não é? Ser incorporada pelo maior demônio que já andou por aqui...

Se eu agüentei todas essas coisas, então eu agüentarei você longe daqui. Aliás, é até melhor. Eu _quero_ que você se mande, eu quero que você arrume suas coisas, eu prefiro não olhar para a sua cara. Eu agüentei muitas coisas, Harry, mas eu esqueci do que é feita a coragem. Uma vez, tenho a impressão, Rony me confidenciou algo a respeito de que você preferia enfrentar um dragão a ter que convidar uma menina para bailar. Faz sentido. Pessoas são seres estranhos e a sua ausência me machuca. Sou covarde agora, e não quero mais você por aqui. Eu escrevo essa carta porque não quero ter que te encarar, ver os seus olhos tão verdes, que eu tanto amo. Eu ia querer morrer, e isso não pode acontecer. Eu tenho filhos para cuidar.

Por favor, não fale mais comigo. Não me faça ter saudades de você. Não me faça desejar a sua volta. Não me faça me arrepender de ter escrito essa carta, te mandando embora. Por favor, não me faça tomar atitudes desesperadas. Então por isso mesmo, vá, se manda! Quero ver você fora dessa casa, quero ver você longe, o mais longe que puder. Não quero mais saber de você, nem ver os seus olhos verdes tão vívidos que nunca puderam me amar por completo. As crianças vão entender. Pode ficar tranqüilo, porque não serei uma mãe má e não impedirei que você fale com elas. Mas não deixarei que elas conheçam Draco Malfoy, ou convivam com ele. Nunca me acostumarei com aquela pessoa que tanto significou o nosso tormento durante os anos em Hogwarts.

Bem, esse é fim da carta. Muito sem graça, de poucos atrativos. Mas acho que deu para passar a minha mensagem, no final das contas. Estou com raiva demais de você, Harry, mas não consigo impedir a maldita sensação que vem e acaricia meu corpo na noite que você me amou pela primeira vez e tantas outras vezes. Não consigo me acostumar com a idéia de que tudo foi mentira, e prefiro me consolar com a idéia de que você foi puro e leal até o momento que aquele ser abominável te corrompeu.

Eu te odeio, Harry Potter. Eu odeio você há uma semana, mas ainda assim eu não consigo te odiar por completo. Ainda assim eu preciso de você, quero você por perto. Mas mesmo assim, eu te odeio. Eu te odeio tanto que dói. Como posso evitar essa dor? Fique longe de mim, Harry, e me deixe sozinha. Não fique preocupado como sempre fica, com a sua maldita mania de ser o herói das pessoas. As outras pessoas podem até gostar, mas não eu. Eu quero ficar sozinha, eu quero engordar quilos comendo chocolate, eu quero chorar pelo meu fracasso. Então me deixe sozinha porque eu não vou agüentar viver o tipo de vida que quero levar com você por perto. Me deixe cuidar das crianças, me deixe viver em paz. Me deixe me acostumar com a idéia de que perdi para Malfoy. Veja só, já até consigo escrever isso sem chorar! Eu consigo, Harry, fique tranqüilo. Não me procure nem tente me consolar.

Até o dia que assinaremos os papéis de divórcio,

Ginny Weasley.


End file.
